lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF PROTON STRUCTURE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 29. 2015 Historically, after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932), which led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws, physicists influenced by the invalid fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) and the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) developed wrong nuclear theories, which could not lead to the discovery of the new structure of nucleons for the correct nuclear structure. Under this condition based on the charged quarks discovered by Gell-Mann I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”(2003) which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Hence today it is well known that very important experiments like the magnetic moments of nucleons and the experiments of the deep inelastic scattering showed the charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 extra charged quarks in proton and to 12 extra charged quarks in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Such charged quarks give considerable charge distributions in nucleons able to reveal the nuclear force and structure under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, which reject the invalid Quantum chromodynamics. According to this theory in proton exist only three quarks (uud) surrounded by fallacious massless gluons analogous to the false massless quanta of fields which led to the contradicting relativity theories.in which I showed that the simple uud scheme leads to complications, because it involves strange color forces out of the fundamental charge-charge interactions. Although laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity today many physicists influenced by the relativity, the fields, and the nuclear theories believe incorrectly that in proton exist three quarks which contribute only about 1% of the proton’s mass. Despite the fact that energy does not turn to mass, physicists continue to believe incorrectly that the remainder of the proton mass is due to the energy of quarks and the fallacious gluon fields. For example in the “Proton -WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following false ideas: “ Although the proton was originally considered a fundamental particle, it is composed of three valence quarks: two up quarks and one down quark. The rest masses of the quarks contribute only about 1% of the proton's mass, however. The remainder of the proton mass is due to the kinetic energy of the quarks and to the energy of the gluon fields that bind the quarks together”. On the other hand in the “Protons and neutrons –HyperPhysics” one reads some different ideas which lead to confusions: “When we say that a proton is made up of two up quarks and a down, we mean that its net appearance or net set of quantum numbers match that picture. The nature of quark confinement suggests that the quarks are surrounded by a cloud of gluons, and within the tiny volume of the proton other quark-antiquark pairs can be produced and then annihilated without changing the net external appearance of the proton.” Under such contradicting concepts I present here a brief history for the progress of ideas of nuclear force connected with the structures of protons and neutrons. Historically, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong contradicting theories which could not lead to the structure of proton and neutron. For example in 1935 Yukawa developed the theory of mesons, according to which the nuclear force could be mediated by mesons, while in 1973 Gell-Mann developed the theory of the quantum chromodynamics, according to which the nuclear force is due to strange "color forces" of quarks. Under this physics crisis I published my paper of 2003 by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). DISCOVERY OF 9 CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON EXISTING AMONG 288 QUARKS Since the two up quarks of the WRONG STANDARD MODEL lead to complications, let us analyze carefully the following experimental relation of the proton having mass M in case in which it spins like a spinning disk. μ/S = 2.79278(e/M) Note that according to the deep inelastic scattering the negative charge –q of the proton is limited at the center. Then taking into account that the uniform charge distribution of the two up quarks of the wrong Standard Model cannot justify the above relation we may assume that the positive charge +Q exists along the periphery. Also in this case the charge distribution of +Q = +4e/3 cannot justify the above relation. Under these difficulties one may assume that the integer number n of real charged quarks is greater than the number 2 given by the theory of quantum Chromodynamics. That is, n>2 where n = 3, 4.... Under this condition +Q = nu = n(+2e/3) According to the electromagnetic laws the magnetic moment + μ of a disk spinning with a frequency ν and having the positive charge +Q along the periphery the magnetic moment +μ is given by +μ = + Qν πR2 = n(+2e/3) νπR2 where R is the radius of the disk. Whereas the spin S of the disk with mass M is given by S = 0.5 MωR2 = 0.5M(2πν) R2 In other words the above experimental relation can be written as μ/s = νπR2 / [ 0.5M(2πν)R2] = + 2.79218(e/M) But in this relation the n cannot be an integer number when the proton behaves like a spinning disk. In a simple discussion the picture of the proton could be as a rather oblate spheroid associated with the spin having a factor t characterizing the shape between a sphere and a disk. Since a spinning sphere of radius R and mass M has S = 0.4Mω R2 we can say that 0.5 > t > 0.4. Under such a reasonable assumption we found that n = 4. Then the above experimental relation can be written as μ/S =4(+2e/3)νπR2/tM(2πν)R2 = 2.79218(e/M) or 8/6t = 2.79218 Thus solving for t one gets t = 0.47742 In other words according to the experiments and the applications of natural laws we see that the proton is an oblate spheroid which has 4 up quarks (4u) with +Q = +8e/3 existing along the periphery . Since +Q –q = +1e one concludes also that a negative charge –q = -5e/3 exists at the center. Since a down quark (d) has a negative charge( d =-e/3), it means that the proton contains also at the center 5 down quarks (5d). Of course , to describe the structure of the neutron under the (udd) scheme with fallacious gluons one leads to the same complications. So taking into account the symmetry properties of nucleons, that the current distributions with n and p are quite similar and using the same method we found that the neutron has 4u at the center and 8d along the periphery. Then applications of electromagnetic laws by using such charged quarks at the size of protons and neutrons give the experimental binding energy E = -2.2246 MeV of the deuteron. Note that this binding energy rejects Einstein’s fallacious theories of relativity because the binding energy turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so- called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. In the same way in the Bohr model the binding energy of -13.6 eV turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so-called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). It is of interest to note that the stability of proton is due to the structure of proton having 93 quark triads and extra 4u with 5d , while the free neutron is unstable because it has 92 quark triads and extra 4u with 8d. Thus the following neutron decay is written as n = p +e- +ν- or can be written as [ 92(dud) + 4u + 5d +3d ] = [ 92(dud) + (dud) + 4u +5d) +e-+v- Or (d-d-d) = (d-u-d) + e- + ν- Then after my discovery of the masses of up and down quarks: u = 2.4 MeV/c2 and d = 3.69 MeV/c2 we can write the conservation law of mass in MeV/c2 as 3(3.69) = (3.69 + 2.4 +3.69) + 0.51 + 0.78 In a manner of speaking, in this detailed analysis we see that the neutron decay is more nearly like the deexcitation of an excited atomic state in which a particle (a photon), also not initially present is emitted as the atom drops from a state to the ground state. Here we see that the (d-d-d) scheme is unstable because the three spinning down quarks of charge (-e/3) exert attractive magnetic forces and repulsive electric forces. Whereas the (d-u-d) scheme of charges (-e/3) and (+2e/3) is a stable scheme, because in the spinning up and down quarks we observe both the net electric and magnetic attractions. Category:Fundamental physics concepts